Motivation
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Brittany dares Jeanette to do the unthinkable in a little game of Truth or Dare. Will Jeanette be too shy to do the dare? CGI! A li'l SimonxJeanette for ya :3


Jeanette watched quizzically at the empty Coke bottle spin rapidly among the hard carpet, hoping and praying that it wouldn't land on her.

But when the bottle finally came to a stop, unfortunately it at pointed at her.

"_Dang it!_"She muttered to herself. Brittany smirked. "Okay Jeanette. Truth or dare?" Brittany inquired. "Um..." Jeanette hesitated. "C'mon Jeanette, pick dare this time," Eleanor insisted enthusiastically. Jeanette thought about it for a moment.

"Oh alright. Dare!" She said with fervor. Brittany's smirk grew on her face as she already had a dare for her bespectacled sister. "I dare you to go on-stage at school tomorrow and sing _'Motivation by Kelly Rowland' _to Simon, wearing a short tank top & a mini skirt! Oh and do a dance for him too,"

Jeanette's big violet eyes went extremely wide and her chocolate-brown furry face went bright red. Eleanor put her paws over her mouth, holding in laughs. "B-Brittany... I-I d-d-don't th-th-th-th-think-" "It's a dare Jeanette. You HAVE to do it," Brittany stated, getting annoyed by her sister's constant stammering.

"Well, Simon's in for a surprise tomorrow!" Eleanor exclaimed with a chuckle. Jeanette's face flushed.

"Okay girls it's bedtime," Dave said as he took a step inside the Chipettes' room. The 3 girls all hopped in their respective human-sized beds and said their good nights to each other and Dave.

"Good night, girls," Dave said and turned off their lamp. Brittany and Eleanor immediately drifted to sleep. Jeanette closed her eyes and kept thinking about how her tomorrow will be.

**^3^ XOXO ^3^**

When the next morning had came, Brittany and Eleanor were already awake going through Jeanette's closet looking through outfits that they known Jeanette would never wear. To their luck, they found a navy blue short tank top and a periwinkle blue mini skirt. The two Chipettes smiled at their accomplishment.

Jeanette sat up and stretched. When she put on her glasses, the first thing she saw was her eldest sister putting the outfit for her dare inside a chipmunk-sized plastic bag. Her face began to flush a bright red again. "W-w-what are you two doing?" She said dumbfoundedly.

Brittany rolled her eyes in frustration. "Don't you remember what dare you have to do!" "Oh y-yeah... right," Jeanette said, sounding far away. "Don't worry Jean. Simon will LOVE it!" Eleanor implied with a grin.

"It's not that..." Jeanette said softly, "There'll be other people in the auditorium too, so-" "You HAVE to do this dare, no matter what it is!" Brittany emphasized.

Jeanette sighed as she hopped out of bed with her head slightly hung. She reluctantly took the plastic bag from her sisters and simply went to the bathroom to change.

**^3^ XOXO ^3^**

After Dave dropped off all 6 chipmunks at school, the Chipettes went to their lockers that were just a few inches away from the Chipmunks' lockers.

"I really don't know if this is a good idea, guys," Jeanette advised worriedly, since the 6 chipmunks' first period was Music. Brittany huffed. "Whatever, Jeanette. Just don't chicken-out. 'Cause if you don't do this, I will just have to draw all over your posters of your beloved Simon Seville," Brittany threatened as she fluffed her hair.

Jeanette gasped in shock. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I _would_," Brittany notified with an evil smirk and her paws on her hips. Eleanor watched the two in awe.

"OH ALRIGHT!" Jeanette screeched for the sake of her most valuable posters.

Once the first bell had rung, Jeanette could feel her stomach doing flip-flops from her nervousness as she tightened her grip on the bag.

Eleanor rested her paw on her shoulder. "Good luck, Jeanette," She simply said. "Thanks..." Jeanette replied bitterly with dry sarcasm.

After her sisters left, she timidly looked around for a second and scurried to the girls' bathroom to change into the slinky outifit.

* * *

><p>Back in the auditorium, Ms. Ortega let everyone warm-up their voices before class was starting. After the Chipmunks were done with their vocal warm-ups, they awkwardly had felt like something was missing. Simon was the first 'munk to notice.<p>

"Brittany, where's Jeanette?" He asked. The two Chipettes looked at each other and Brittany smiled devilishly. "Actually Simon, she's getting ready for a surprise that she's going to give you," She exclaimed.

"Oh! Well, I love surprises!" Simon said, enlightened by the sudden surprise that his secret crush was going to give him. "Oh you'll _loooooooove_ this one.." Eleanor said trying so hard not to laugh. She couldn't wait to see Simon's reaction.

"For this surprise, I think you'll a better view if you sit here," Brittany dictated as she led the blue-clad Chipmunk to an instrument that was closer to the stage where he could sit on.

"What kind of 'surprise' is it?" Alvin asked curiously. "You'll see," Brittany replied with a taunting smirk, as she'd known that Alvin hated when people kept secrets from him.

Before scurrying out the girls' bathroom, Jeanette looked at herself in the mirror. "Huh. I actually look kinda nice," She commented. After fixing a few stray flaws, Jeanette confidently scurried out the bathroom and went through the door that had led to back-stage.

Once she was back-stage, she took a long deep breath and began working with the lightings in for the stage presence. Everyone in the auditorium were baffled at first of what was going on because a big ice blue light sparkled down onto the stage which gave it a misty look to the appearance.

Suddenly, music was playing, and a small figure began to walk slowly and gracefully onto the stage; and when the small figure began singing, it began to dance & sway its hips to the rhythmn.

_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down  
><em>

_Go longer, you can last more rounds  
><em>

_Push harder, you're almost there now  
><em>

_So go lover, make mama proud_

_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs_

_And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby  
><em>

_You can't stop there, music still playing in the background  
><em>

_And you're almost there  
><em>

_You can do it, I believe in you, baby  
><em>

_So close from here_

_Baby I'ma be your motivation  
><em>

_Go, go, go, go  
><em>

_Motivation  
><em>

_Go, go, go, go_

_Oh lover, when you call my name  
><em>

_No other, can do that the same  
><em>

_I won't let ya get up out of the game, no  
><em>

_So go lover, gon and make me rain_

_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs  
><em>

_And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby  
><em>

_But you can't stop there, music still playin in the background  
><em>

_And you're almost there  
><em>

_You can do it, I believe in you baby  
><em>

_So close from here_

_Baby I'ma be your motivation_

Jeanette ended in a shy, yet adorable pose. Simon's jaw was practically dropped to the ground, including Alvin and Theodore's. The rest of the students and Ms. Ortega were frozen in their places. Brittany and Ellie were giggling at everybody's reaction.

Jeanette slightly cleared her throat. "S-So... D-Did you like your surprise?" She shyly asked her counterpart.

Simon's jaw was remained dropped. "You were incredible," He whispered when he found his voice. Jeanette walked over to him and smiled sweetly. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his lips and rested her paw on his furry cheek. She could feel how hot it was as he began to blush.

"Thanks," She replied as she hugged him. Simon embraced her and held her tightly and smiled, now that he had finally known that she had liked him back. "Awwww!"Ms. Ortega exclaimed.

In the back of Jeanette's mind, she was thinking, _For now on, I'm gonna choose 'dare' more often._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I LOVE LOVE LOVE KELLY ROWLAND'S SONG MOTIVATION! <strong>_

_**It's my 3rd favorite song X3 Do you think Jeanette will make it if she chooses dare more than she chooses truth? My average is kinda 50-50 XP**_

_**JEANETTE CAN DANCE! ^^ Go Jeanie! XD**_

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


End file.
